kinectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinect Star Wars
Kinect Star Wars is a video game for the Xbox 360's Kinect peripheral. It was announced at the Electronic Entertainment Expo on June 14, 2010. The game was developed by LucasArts and Microsoft Game Studios. The brief gameplay trailer showed the player controlling a lightsaber-wielding Jedi, fighting stormtroopers and Vulture droids, before being challenged by Darth Vader. The events of the game begin shortly after Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and conclude during Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. The game was released in April of 2012. The game came in a special edition bundle that featured an R2-D2 themed Xbox 360 and a C-3PO themed controller along with a Kinect. Modes The game features six dynamic game modes: *Jedi Destiny: Dark Side Rising *Podracing *Rancor Rampage *Galactic Dance Off *Duels of Fate Jedi Destiny The Jedi Destiny mode features several unique gameplay elements, including: *Space battles *Speeder Bikes and Landspeeder races *New duels against opponents like Count Dooku and Darth Vader Galactic Dance Off The Galactic Dance mode features a fun enviorment, including: *A Selection Of Funky Songs *Unique Characters * Sing Along Lyrics Rancor Rampage The Rancor Rampage Mode lets you take control of a out-of-control rancor in either Felucia, Theed, Mos Espa, Duels of Fate Duels of Fate mode lets you duel powerful enemies, including Magnaguards, Darth Vader, and more.it also allows you to fight sonic Console bundle Microsoft has announced a limited edition Star Wars Kinect console bundle, which includes a limited edition Xbox console and an exclusive in-game C-3PO unlockable for Dance Mode. Videos 6-VpPBjSaKo Guides Campaign *Make sure to use a figure eight motion to block blaster shots *Using the off-hand for Force moves is crucial, they can control the flow of battle! *When playing with a second person, if both players get knocked down, the game starts back at the last checkpoint. Make sure to work together. *Using Force Push, kicking, or jumping during combat can throw off enemies, make sure to incorporate a few to easily take down enemies. *Flying controls are sensitive. Make slight adjustments to correct your flight path instead of wild motions. Rancor Rampage *Charge to quickly travel and destroying things in your path. *Slam hands together to send out a shockwave. *Jump and slam to travel far and do immense damage. *Remember to accomplish missions for massive bonus points. *Watch your health and avoid taking heavy fire. Podracing *Choose your character wisely. *Slam neighboring opponents whenever possible. *Watch for buzz droids and knock them off quickly. *Keep an eye out for shortcuts. *You can turn off break and steering assist in the settings menu. Duels of Fate *Each enemy has unique attack animations. Learn them. *Take your time and watch each attack before it strikes. *When attacking, attack as quickly as possible. *Kick or force push to win a clash quickly. Galactic Dance Off *Watch your limbs - a red glow indicates missed maneuvers. *You can see your actual movement in the box next to your score. *Some songs are harder than others. Start with the easier tracks. *Do your stretches - you'll need it. *Pay attention to upcoming moves in the bottom left. *Get back in step with the white bars bordering the dance moves. External links * Kinect Star Wars in Wookieepedia Category:Games Category:T rated games